mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Fafner
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 2006 anime series Fafner in The Azure: Dead Aggressor, Fafner: Heaven and Earth, and Fafner: Exodus. Fafner Units Fafners are mecha used by various factions on Earth, primarily the inhabitants of Tatsumiya Island, to combat the Festum. Tatsumiya Island Units *'Zero Fafner' - The prototype Fafner model, later referred as Aegil-model Fafner in the movie, only mentioned in official background information. Developed by professor Ikumi Nishio. After its initial test phase, some high-ranking members of Alvis defected to the Neo UN. Zero Fafner is very huge and massive compared with other Fafner models, measuring about 100 m in height. As a Siegfried-system integrated frame, Zero Fafner requires two pilots in order to operate it. Zero Fafner is piloted by Rina and Akira Nishio (initially tested by Rina and Akira's parents, but failed) as seen in the movie. *'Fafner Titan Model (TSX)' - Seen in Right of Left piloted by Ryō, Yumi, and their classmates, it appears to be a pre-production model Fafner. At least four were produced. The Assimilation Phenomenon also appears to be accelerated when using the Titan models. Armaments seems to consist of Arm Machineguns, a prototype version of the Luger Lance simply called Naginata, and a multi-tube Missile launcher. *'Fafner Mark Eins (I)' - This appears to be the first Nothung Model made by Tatsumiya island. It was supposed to be piloted by Sōshi Minashiro (as seen in Right of Left), but apparently he cannot use it because of his scarred eye. It is a basic unit that became Michio's after the destruction of the Mega Therion. It is later destroyed in battle against Mark Nicht, and Michio is killed. It doesn't appear in the movie. *'Fafner Mark Zwei (II)' - Seen in Right of Left. It appears to have been built at the same time as the Mark I as their piloting tests were at the same time and they seem to have virtually identical configurations. This was Karin Kuramae's unit which she tried to board in the first episode. Most of it was used to repair/rebuild Mark Elf after Kazuki's first battle. It doesn't appear in the movie. *'Fafner Mark Drei (III)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Specialized Fafner used by Sakura Kaname. Can charge energy into its right hand to use the "Energy Knuckle" attack. Later piloted by Canon Hazama and repiloted by Sakura Kaname in the movie. Also piloted by Sakura in Exodus, where it is used as a command unit for unmanned Trooper type Fafners. Gains the ability to replicate destroyed Trooper types when they are destroyed, though the replica disappear after the end of battle. **'Fafner Trooper Type' - Unmanned limited-production Fafners created and fielded by Alvis. Seen in Exodus. In combat, they are controlled from the Mark Drei and are only armed with a luger lance and aegis shield although not as strong as those used by regular units. *'Fafner Mark Vier (IV)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Heavy assault unit briefly used by Kōyō Kasugai. Its core later implanted into Mark Nicht. In the movie, it is repiloted by Kōyō Kasugai. *'Fafner Mark Fünf (V)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Defense-use Fafner equipped with the Aegis Shield. Used by Mamoru Kodate in the TV-series and later piloted by Hiroto Douma in the movie and Exodus. In Exodus, it is used as the basis model of Mark Fünf Tsukuyomi (XV). *'Fafner Mark Sechs (VI)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Flight-capable in atmosphere. Used very briefly by Shōko in Episode 6 when she used it to destroy a Festum by activating the Fenrir System, destroying both it and the Festum. It doesn't appear in Heaven and Earth ''due to its destruction in the original series. In Exodus, it is used as the basis model of Mark Sechs Amaterasu (XVI). *'Fafner Mark Sieben (VII)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Flight-capable Fafner based around the Mark Sechs. Equipped with Dragon Tooth to fire enemies at distant range. It is piloted by Maya Tōmi. *'Fafner Mark Acht (VIII)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Relatively basic Fafner used by Kenji Kondō. *'Fafner Mark Neun (IX)' - Second-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Seen in the movie and Exodus. It is piloted by Rina Nishio. *'Fafner Mark Zehn (X)' - Second-generation Nothung model-Fafner. Seen in the movie and Exodus. It is piloted by Akira Nishio. *'Fafner Mark Elf (XI)' - First-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Kazuki's boarding machine. Capable of atmospheric flight to a certain extent. Its core later implanted into Mark Sein when it was captured by the Neo UN. It doesn't appear in the movie. In Exodus, it is used as the basis model of Mark Elf Susanoo (XIV). *'Fafner Mark Zwölf (XII)' - Second-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Seen in the movie and Exodus. Capable to attack the enemies by its head, butting them. It is piloted by Seri Tatekami. *'Fafner Mark Dreizehn (XIII)' - Second-generation Nothung-model Fafner. Seen in the movie and Exodus. It is piloted by Canon Hazama. In Exodus, it displays the ability to predict the actions of the enemy a short period of time in advance, and moves with speed that rivals that of Mark Sein. *'Fafner Mark Elf Susanoo (XIV)' - Third generation Nothung-model, or technically Second Stage (SS) Fafner based on Mark Elf. Seen in Exodus. After received new power, it has teleportation ability, just like Mark Sein and Mark Nicht. It is piloted by Reo Mikado. *'Fafner Mark Fünf Tsukuyomi (XV)' - Third generation Nothung-model, or technically Second Stage (SS) Fafner based on Mark Fünf piloted by Mimika Mikagami. Seen in Exodus. Just like Mark Fünf, it's equipped with Aegis Shield and also can be used to slash the enemies once activated. *'Fafner Mark Sechs Amaterasu (XVI)' - Third generation Nothung-model, or technically Second Stage (SS) Fafner based on Mark Sechs. Seen in Exodus. Able to summon nearby objects (such as armaments) after receiving a new power. It is piloted by Sui Kaburagi. NUN Units Special Units *'Fafner Megatherion model''' - Michio's Fafner, which is very different from the Nothung models made by Tatsumiya. This model is made by the Neo UN. Later destroyed after the battle with Festum. This model was later mass produced for Operation Heaven's Door. *'Fafner Babalon model' - Canon's Fafner, which is very different from the Nothung models made by Tatsumiya. This model is made by the Neo UN. Later destroyed after the battle with Festum. *'Fafner Mark Sein ('Existence')' - A Salvator-model Fafner created the Neo UN. Initially supposed to be piloted by Michio Hino, it became Kazuki's second boarding machine, delivered to him by a Festum in Master Form (Festums that take on human appearance) after Mark Elf was captured by the Neo UN and its core implanted into Mark Sein. The Festum in question is called Mjolnir and is the Festum his mother Akane Makabe merged with, thus having her looks. This unit changed form and abilities drastically after 'melting' inside a Festum, which among other things made it pilotable only by Kazuki. In Exodus, Mark Sein has gained the power to negate and even reverse some cases of assimilation. *'Fafner Mark Nicht ('Nothingness')' - A Salvator-model Fafner created by the Neo UN. It is a black version of the Mark Sein's original form using the core of the sunken remnants of the Mark Vier. It was intended to be piloted by Yukie Kariya during Operation Heaven's Door, but it was stolen by the master festum Idun. It shares abilities from both Mark Sein and the festum. Later piloted by Misao Kurusu in Heaven and Earth and by Soushi Minashiro in Exodus. The form of Mark Nicht appearing in the movie and Exodus is more organic in appearance than it was originally, similar to Mark Sein's transformation in the series. It also appears more demonic and sinister in appearance. In Exodus, while Mark Sein can assimilate weapons to increase their power and revert assimilation, Nicht has the power to assimilate its Festum targets and then use the unique abilities of those targets. Mark Nicht is occasionally referred to in Exodus as the Child of Nothingness (虚無の子 Kyomu no Ko). *Fafner Mark Rezon (Reason'')- A Salvator-model Fafner created by the Neo UN. It is gold in contrast to the Sein and Nicht. This unit was based on the Mark Funf and consists of more armor than most units. Mass Production Types *'Fafner Gnosis model' - The mass-production Fafner models made by the Neo UN. Their reliability is questionable. Their armaments consist of a right-arm Machine gun and a left-arm beam cannon, which, as seen in the anime, are mostly useless against even the most common Sphinx-type Festums. It is briefly used by Kazuki Makabe when he was trying to escape from the Neo UN base after Festum's attack in the TV-series. *'Fafner Dominions models' - One of the new mass-production Fafner models developed by the NUN. Jonathan Mitsuhiro Bartland pilots a Blue Gabriel (flight variant.) Keith Water pilots a black one in Argos Platoon. As members of Morgan Corps, Aishwarya "Ai" Fein and Rob Wargrave pilot turquoise Gabriels. A ground based variant capable of mounting Aegis equipment exists, but as of Exodus 2, the name is currently unknown. *'Fafner Thrones models' - One of the new mass-production Fafner models developed by the NUN. Aishwarya 'Ai' Fein pilots a blue Raphael (flight variant) as a member of Perseus Company. Dustin Morgan pilots one as well, a green one as leader of Morgan Corps and a Black one with Argos Platoon. Narain Wiseman-Bose is seen piloting a blue Sandalphon (ground variant) with Perseus. Heinz Bittona pilots a black Sandalphon with Argos. Martis Gold pilots a brown Sandalphon with Gold Company in Hawaii during the extended Ep. 1. *'Fafner Powers models' - One of the new mass-production Fafner models developed by the NUN. Billy Morgan pilots a blue Ariel (flight variant) as a member of Perseus Company. As members of Morgan Corps, Johnathan Bartland, Billy Morgan, Keith Water, and Kei Kureison pilot brown Olympia Angels (ground variant). Chester Gains pilots a black Olympia Angels, with larger outriggers than those seen in Episode 1. As of Exodus 21, the purpose of these outriggers is currently unknown. Mark I-III+XI apparently share the same body design, as do Mk.VI & VII and IV & VIII, respectively, according to the Memorial Book. Weapons These are all listed and used in the anime titles and the PlayStation Portable game of the first television series. *'Aegis Shield' - Mounted on protectors either on the shoulders or the back. It is essentially a portable Welle Shield, and is used to block Festum attacks. *'Cluster Bomb' *'Dimension Gun' - A large cannon/bazooka type weapon capable of inflicting a large amount of inter-dimensional damage. Can only fire one shot. Appears only in the game. *'Dragon Tooth' - A high-caliber sniper rifle with a 'tooth' to dig into the ground for stability. *'Durandal' - A small sidearm for taking on light targets. Ineffectual against Festums. *'Electromagnetic Launcher' - A railcannon type weapon. It is usually referred to as the "Rail Gun". *'Energy Fist' - Used by Mark Drei initially. Concentrating energy into its right hand, the Fafner shoves it through the Festum's core, destroying it. *'Fenrir System' - A self-destruct system that is assumed to activate automatically, should the Fafner be assimilated. It creates a miniaturized black hole similar to the Festums upon detonation. *'Fire Drake' *'Garm-44' - A semi-automatic rifle with 100 rounds, scaled to Fafner size. *'Gegner' - A small energy weapon, used typically against small Festums. *'Gelatic Bullet' *'Lindwurm' - The Fafner's carrier-type vehicle. It is guided by the Siegfried System. Its armaments include Missile Pods, Grapple Pods, and a rotating Laser Cannon. *'Long Sword' - Mounted in a compartment within the Lindwurm. A solid shaft with a laser-edge running up the blade. Proved to be marginally effective against Festums. *'Medusa' - A shoulder mounted energy cannon. Contains considerable power, comparable to that of the Lindwurms Tail Laser Cannon. *'Mine Blade' - A short laser-edged knife. The blade is apparently made of nanomachines and can reshape itself, if broken. It bears an uncanny resemblance to the 'progressive knife' of the renowned series Evangelion in both appearance and use. *'Piram' - A handheld spike launcher. Once the spike hits the target, it sends an electric charge through the cable to damage or immobilize it. *'Punch' - A basic punching attack. Usually aided by a piston to provide more of a kick. *'Razing Cutter' - Small wires stored in the Fafner's knuckles that shoot out and envelope enemies. The wires can be charged to cut through materials. *'Luger Lance' - The Fafner's main weapon. Usually used as a sword, but can be expanded to open a gap. Once a gap is made, an energy shot can be launched. *'Scorpion' *'Thermotics Blade' Festum Festum are a hive-minded race of silicon-based life forms that seek to assimilate all life on Earth and to destroy all that oppose them. First Generation *'Mir Type' - The Mir Type, often simply called the "Mir", are the highest theorized evolution of Festum consciousness. In 2085, an unknown photon crystalline body is discovered in a huge crater at the bottom of the Seto Inland Sea. Named the Seto Inland Sea Mir, the photon crystalline body is determined to be an intelligent life-form. Presented at the Astrobiological Society conference, it is analyzed under the direct control of the Japanese government. A Mir controls the Festum hivemind, and are constantly assimilating information. Miwa Hino and people called Esperanto (Emery Almond, for example) are able to know Mir's language in order to seek peace and understanding each other. *'Core Type'- Serves as the "mediator" between Mir and human. Tsubaki and Orihime Minashiro of Tatsumiyajima and newly reborn-core of NSSC Bollearios (where Misao Kurusu merged with) are the example of this type. Idun was revealed to either have originally been a Core Type, or was pretending to fill this role, but after awakening he immediately became a Master Type and within months had evolved into an adult form. *'Sphinx Type'- Most common throughout the series; primarily consists of A Types. B Types rarely appear in the series, but serve as the primary festum in Right of Left and later in Exodus. Only one C Type appears early in the series in episodes 5 and 6 and is taken out by a suicide attack from the Mark Sechs. A D Type primarily uses long ranged weaponry and is the first festum to be killed in the first joint operation by Marks Drei, Funf, and Acht. Misao Kurusu is an exceptional Sphinx Type Festum who has emotional feeling and wanna live in order to see the beautiful sky. *'Grendel Type' - Human sized festum that resemble fleas. *'Alhenterus Type' - Weaker versions of standard sphinx types. *'Pleiades Type' - Asexually reproductive festum with highly explosive larvae. Exactly 117 newborns can easily destroy a mountain. *'Coagula Type' - Festum that only assimilate with no real offensive weapons in the series; later uses bombs in the movie. They can only be killed when their eyes acquire serious damage. *'Scarab Type' - Festum that only destroy with no assimilation properties. *'Master Type' - The leaders and the most powerful of the festum, only a select few can differentiate from the hive mind. **'Idun' - The most powerful Master Type and the main antagonist of the original series. His power at both the destructive and assimilation level is greater than any other festum and can turn into a gigantic sphinx type that required the power of Mark Sein to stop. Near the end of the series he assimilates the Mark Nicht's pilot, Yukie Kariya, and hijacks the Mark Nicht. Idun seemed to have originally been a Core Type of an abandoned island, or perhaps had been pretending such a role to ambush the Tatsujima Island explorers. **'Mjolnir' - A Master Type Festum, like Idun. Mjolnir is the Festum that assimilated Kazuki's mother, Akane Makabe. It collaborated with Yoji Hino and was apparently killed shortly after delivering the Mark Sein to Kazuki; however, Mjolnir reappears on Tatsumiya Island during the series finale. *'Slave Type' - Mentioned in the first season. So far, Kouyou Kasugai (after he became Festum) is the only known Slave type. Second Generation *'Eurus Type': Newly evolved Festum in the Movie: Heaven and Earth. Its body appears in red color. Notable in its ability to mimic and utilize human weapons like the Dragon Tooth sniper rifle. *'Azazel Type' - A new type of Festum introduced in the sequel: Exodus. There are two sub-type of Azazel, Walker and Road Runner. Each of their seen number are unique, and are far larger than most common Festum. They seem to be the current new antagonists, replacing Idun and the North Pole Mir. Their appearance varies; for instance, the azazel in Srinagar walked on four legs and was destroyed by Sein and Nict but it managed to transport its core where it either reformed again or was consumed by another possible Azazel Type Festum, whereas the Azazel at Tatsujima Island stands like a human and possess high intelligence. It is implied that the Azazel Type are parts of and/or connected to a Mir, possible even the remains of the North Pole Mir, and Soushi claims that there are many more Azazel Types than the single two seen so far. *'Diablo Type' - A new type of Festum introduced in the sequel: Exodus. They seem to demonic in shape and appearance, close quarter Festum that seem capable of overpowering and defeating mass produced Fafner singlehandedly, by targeting their cockpits or attach to the pilot by assimilation and can take over the controls of fafner.they form worm spheres which can cut any fafner. *'Gregory Type' - A new type of Festum introduced in the sequel: Exodus, which is said to be "ghost" by Jonathan. Gregory is a result of human assimilation with Festum, leaving them dead and reappears as a ghost, taking humanoid form, such as the creepy-boy whom appeared in area Srinagar. Its appearance is not dangerous and aggressive like the other types, although disturbing. *'Leviathan Type' - A new type of Festum introduced in the sequel: Exodus, said to be six kilometers long and resembles a starfish.